


Like A Charm

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [17]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Demons, Desire, Developing Relationship, Epiphanies, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, First Time, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Ghouls, Ghouls are not human, Happy Ending, Heartache, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Kissing, Library Sex, Linkoping, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, Magic Fingers, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Mutually Unrequited, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Passion, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s), Requited Unrequited Love, Satanic Abbey, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sweden - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Omega gets jealous when his favorite Sister-of-Sin starts dating the hot new Earth Ghoul.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Earth Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Like A Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a recent dream that I had about the Brothers Persner, where I somehow ended up dating A, and the dream concluded with M saying to me, "You're dating my brother?!" And it's there that this re-imagining of that scenario picks up where my dream left off. Enjoy!

“You’re dating my brother?!”

Her head jerks up, and the book she’s been reading for the past couple of hours drops to her lap as her hand flies to her chest, where her heart is beating wildly at the unexpected low growl of her favorite ghoul.

“Omega!” the Sister gasps with a breathy laugh. She was in an infrequently-used part of the library, far back in the corner just beyond the musty books and scrolls that the Cardinal has been busy restoring and properly categorizing for several years now, with several more years’ worth of work awaiting him. She’s sitting in her favorite reading spot, a padded window seat where a stained glass likeness of her favorite demon, Asmodeus—the demon of lust—is keeping watch over her and that corner of the library. The window well is deep enough for her to curl up in, and nobody would even know she was there unless they were standing right in front of her. “You scared me!”

He’s glaring down at her, and she notices how dark his eyes are. They’re all stormy and turbulent, and she feels like a ship lost at sea in a hurricane until she breaks her gaze and looks down again. She wonders what she did to invoke his ire over dating one of his brethren when she’s fucked many of them in the past.

“Well…?” he growls impatiently as he waits for her to offer an explanation that—if he’s being honest with himself—she does not owe him. He’s long carried a torch for her, and her for him, but this information is unbeknownst to the other. They’re two idiots in what each thinks is unrequited love due to a series of unfortunate miscommunications years ago.

The Sister worries at her bottom lip as she formulates a response. She’d started dating the hot, blue-eyed Earth Ghoul a few days ago, and even after she had confided in him that she loved another, he insisted that he didn’t care and still wanted to see where things might go with her.

She chances a glance at the Quintessence Ghoul out of the corner of her eye; his hands are on his hips, and he’s shifting on his feet like he does when he’s anxious. He’s dressed in his era three uniform, and the snaps down the front are undone, revealing the plain black t-shirt he’s wearing beneath his jacket. She feels her heart flutter at the ghoulish perfection before her; no matter how much she liked her Earth Ghoul beau, nobody could hold a flame to Omega.

“I can smell him on you,” he growls as his upper lip curls in disdain.

The combination of his comment and his facial expression ignites something within her. “And your point is, Omega…?” she snaps back at him as she returns his glare.

He’s momentarily taken aback by her reaction; he doesn’t quite know what kind of response he was expecting as he didn’t exactly plan this out, but he manages to recover quickly. “I don’t like it,” the Quintessence Ghoul growls in response.

The Sister rolls her eyes. “Oh, please,” she retorts with a bitter laugh. “I’ve fucked plenty of your brothers, and it’s never bothered you before.”

“Says who?” he asks incredulously as his voice raises an octave or two. “It’s _always_ bothered me, but I didn’t feel it was my place to say anything because—“ Omega cuts himself off, suddenly wishing he hadn’t stormed down to the library in such a huff as his heart pangs for the woman before him.

“Because what, Omega?” Her tone is demanding, and—realizing that he’s the one who opened this can of worms—he reluctantly finishes his train of thought.

“Because you made it clear that you don’t feel that way about me.” His words are mumbled and sting worse than the time Alpha pushed him into the hornet’s nest they found in the forest that surrounds the abbey.

“I never said anything of the sort,” she counters with a look of disbelief on her face as she leaves her cozy nook and stands before the Quintessence Ghoul. He’s an imposing figure that towers over her, but she knows him to be soft and kind and gentle as he’s never been anything but with her. “The way I remember it, _you’re_ the one who didn’t feel that way about _me_!”

Omega is beginning to realize that they’d fallen victim to a horrible misunderstanding. It doesn’t go unnoticed that the squall in his eyes is dissipating, and she feels her indignation temper in response. The Sister is a half-step behind him in registering that they’d both been mistaken regarding their feelings for each other.

They mutely stare at each other; words left unsaid are on the tips of their tongues, but both need a moment to come to terms with the dramatic turn of events as the ache of unrequited love allays and is replaced by something considerably more substantial.

The Sister is the first to speak once their shared epiphany has sunk in enough. “So, you mean that you…?” Her voice is soft and barely above a whisper as she trails off, but the Quintessence Ghoul hears her just fine regardless and replies, eager and hopeful. “More than anything.” His murmur is full of the reverence, fondness, and warmth he feels for her, and she feels her heart flutter at his affirmation. “Do you…?”

He needs that same attestation from her, and although neither has yet uttered the “L” word, they’re finally on the same page and know that’s what the other means. “Yes, of course,” she replies in earnest before she continues on. “I’m in love with you, Omega.”

A strangled sound escapes his throat as he surges forward, bridging the short distance between them and taking her face into his large hands before he covers her mouth with his. Their first kiss deepens quickly, and it’s all needy and urgent as their tongues, lips, and teeth collide and expeditiously become familiar. Her hands traverse his upper body; up his neck until she feels the prickle of the stubble on his jawline under her fingertips, down his long arms and back up again to clutch his biceps and shoulders like she was holding on for dear life, until they make their way inside his jacket to his t-shirt covered chest.

The Sister attempts to push the over-piece off his broad shoulders, silently urging him to remove it, and he understands her not-so-subtle hint, loud and clear. Not wanting to part, he wraps one arm around her waist and pulls her closer against his body as they work together to extract his arm before switching arms and repeating. Their synchronicity is far from a ballet; while it’s full of fumbling now, it will become a practiced motion in time. This first attempt was a success, nonetheless, and his jacket falls to the floor with a _swoosh_.

The Quintessence Ghoul gathers and lifts her hair so he can grasp the pull on her habit’s back zipper, and he tugs it down before releasing her tresses again. Their hungry kisses continue as he works the fabric over her shoulders so she can shimmy her arms out of her daily uniform until its top hangs from her waist. His hands slide under her bralette where he cups her breasts and urges the lacy material upwards to expose her to him.

Her nipples quickly stiffen under his palms as he gently squeezes her succulent flesh, and Omega is pleased at the discovery that her breasts are a perfect handful for him. Her chest is lush and delectable, and he gives into his temptation to explore them further as he breaks their kiss so his mouth can blaze a trail from her jawline to her breasts.

He drops to one knee and traces the tip of his tongue around one of her areolas before he takes the nipple in his mouth. His tongue works the delicate nub as he licks and sucks it before he switches to its as-of-yet neglected counterpart and repeats. She’s a moaning mess above him, running her fingers through his hair as she gently clutches his head against her chest.

The Quintessence Ghoul can smell her arousal, and it’s the most enticing scent to ever grace his olfactory system. He’s been so engrossed in the Sister that he hasn’t yet noticed how impossibly hard his cock is and how badly it needs attention. Right now though, her pleasure is everything, and his world revolves around his desire to satisfy her more than she’s ever been satisfied before. He’s off to a phenomenal start, and things are about to get even better as his prodigious digits join the fray.

One of his hands makes its way under the bottom hem of her habit while his mouth continues its ministrations. If he wasn’t so overcome with urgency, he’d take his time and tease her mercilessly before pleasing her endlessly, but he’s waited far too long for this and doesn’t want to wait a moment longer.

Her thighs part to give him access, and his fingers go straight to the apex, where he pushes the thin strip of lacy fabric aside so he can run his digits between her lower lips. He groans when he feels the wetness that’s accumulated from his efforts, and he feels the pulse and throb of his member for the first time as he again swipes through her slit.

“Fuck,” he groans again as he relishes the feeling of her silken folds and abundant arousal.

She whimpers his name as he works a thick finger inside of her, and a second follows several moments later. The pads of his digits work her g-spot like he’s a maestro and she’s his instrument, and he has her coming on his gifted appendages within a few short minutes.

He doesn’t let her recover before he’s got her seated in the window well with her derrière at the edge, her legs over his shoulders, and his face buried in her cunt. The Sister tastes every bit as divine as he’s long-imagined, and Omega is insatiable as he drinks her down. His eyes are closed, and he’s dropped enough of his glamour to allow his ghoulish tongue to swirl around her inner walls. He can still feel her contracting intermittently from her previous orgasm, and it spurs his determination to make her come again. The Quintessence Ghoul is successful in his endeavor, and she’s climaxing on his wicked tongue several moments later.

His neglected cock is twitching in protest from its confines, and its wait is about to come to an end. Omega presses a few final kisses to her mound and inner thighs before he makes his way to his feet, and the Sister watches in anticipation as he works the button and zipper on his pants before pushing them and his boxer briefs off his hips and down his thighs. His substantial cock is freed in the process, and she gasps in delight at the sight before her. It’s not the first time she’s seen his member—not with the abbey’s frequent orgies and whatnot—but it’s the first time she’s seeing it in a capacity where she’s the intended recipient.

He takes himself in his hand and pumps along his shaft; her mouth waters as she thinks about swallowing his fat cock, and before she knows it, she’s nearly begging him to let her suck his dick. It’s almost enough to make the Quintessence Ghoul cum on the spot, but he manages to avoid that fate. He’s absolutely desperate to fuck her, and although he also longs to see her full lips wrapped around his girth, he knows that he’s too worked up right now to handle both…until he has an idea.

“How about you finish me off with that pretty little mouth of yours?”

The Sister is more than amenable to his growled suggestion, and after warning her that he’s probably not going to last very long, he gets into position, aligns his cockhead with her entrance, and pushes himself inside in one fell swoop until he’s fully sheathed. She gasps at the sudden stretch of the welcome intrusion, and he groans as her walls constrict around him before they finally adjust to his size enough for him to move.

Omega doesn’t waste any time in establishing a brutal pace, and he’s mesmerized by how her breasts jiggle with every violent thrust. He gets the distinct feeling that they’re being watched, but he couldn’t care less; the Quintessence Ghoul and the Sister are currently in their own little world that revolves around them and them only.

He wants to make her come on his length before he finishes so that she’ll have orgasmed from his fingers, tongue, and member during their first coupling. And with that in mind, the pad of his thumb makes contact with her clit as the tip of his cock continues to batter her cervix. Omega vigorously massages the sensitive nub and watches as she steadily comes undone from his ministrations. The Sister is soon writhing below him as her climax wracks her body in crashing waves.

The Quintessence Ghoul forces himself to pull out, and without a word, she takes it as her cue to drop to her knees and take him in her mouth. Her head eagerly bobs, and more and more of his length disappears with every inward motion. She willingly and frequently takes him down her throat, and he’s pleased to discover that she seemingly lacks a gag reflex.

Omega soon finds himself coming from her efforts, and she swallows every last drop of demon seed that he has to offer. She pulls herself off his cock with a wet _pop_ after working him through his crest and looks up at him to find him already looking down at her. Their lustful and love-hazed gaze speaks volumes as unspoken words of passion and devotion pass between them, and at the moment, they find that any additional words are very unnecessary.

Concealed by book shelves a few aisles away, a certain Earth Ghoul turns away from the conclusion of their act of intimacy; although this was better than any of the porn he’s watched since he was summoned six months ago, he decides to give the new lovers their privacy.

As he walks towards the front of the library, he’s feeling pretty satisfied with himself that his brother so eagerly took the bait that was dangled in front of him. He can’t contain the smile that results when he thinks of how the Quintessence Ghoul had drunkenly confessed to him that he was in love with the Sister, and how she had subsequently told him how she loved someone that she declined to name. Strongly suspecting that it was Omega, the Earth Ghoul decided to put his hunch to the test, and a plan was hatched. The rest is now history.

“Worked like a charm…” 

The Earth Ghoul couldn’t have planned it better himself, that their first time came in the presence of the demon of lust, and after offering a silent prayer to the Dark Lord for their happiness, he decides to head to the commons area and maybe find himself a companion for the night.

Whether he’s successful in his next endeavor or not, he has a feeling that Asmodeus would be proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering about the story behind the time Alpha pushed Omega in a hornet's nest, a one shot is in the works ;)


End file.
